Under the Cloak
by bev black
Summary: Harry and Ginny steal a moment at Bill and Fleur's wedding


He looked over Ginny's way again. She was _still_ dancing with Lee. Harry's insides squirmed furiously. That old monster that nearly took off Dean's head a year ago was stirring. A battle raged, consuming his thoughts so much that he temporarily forgot that he was Barney Weasley for the day and that danger lurked at every corner. Of course, it wouldn't be so hard if she hadn't kissed him yesterday. Harry's head swam for a moment. He would have to make sure he hung on to that memory – he wasn't sure it would be ever possible for him to forget it. And Ron. Harry didn't know how he felt about Ron interrupting them. He was partly furious, partly grateful. Leaving Ginny was hard enough, without unexpected moments of passion to cloud his judgement. He knew that he'd done the right thing, breaking up with her – he had to protect her from anything that might happen. But he couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if they had remained blissfully alone. And he was very conscious that there was definitely some unfinished business between them now.

He allowed himself the luxury of a longing stare in Ginny's direction. Fleur certainly had great taste when it came to clothes. Ginny looked stunning in that golden dress. And it _was_ a bit low cut – Aunt Muriel had a point. And now he came to think of it, Lee was glancing that way a bit too often. Harry jumped to his feet and hurried out of the marquee. Enough. He couldn't watch any longer. Rounding the back corner of the tent in a rush, he ran headlong into Hermione, still clutching the beaded bag.

"Har...Barney" she hastily corrected herself, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. But I can't stay in there right now."

Hermione pulled at a flap in the side of the tent and peered round inside. She caught a glimpse of Ginny and Lee dancing and sighed. She put the flap down and turned round, sympathetically rubbing Harry's arm.

"That must be difficult. Particularly after yesterday. You OK?"

"I will be, but I just had to get out. She's having way too much fun with Lee. I don't blame him for staring at her the way he was and I know I've given up my right to be able to do anything about it. We're leaving in the morning, so it's best to just keep right away -" Harry's voice grew harsh and then tailed off.

Hermione looked sideways at Harry. "Hmm. I wonder....."

Harry looked at her. "Oh no. What are you thinking? I worry when you look at me like that."

"Well....I was thinking that it might be possible for you to have one last dance with her. "

"Ron will kill me." Said Harry flatly.

"Ron doesn't need to find out." countered Hermione.

"What! You're suggesting I lie to him. And then if he finds out he'll really finish me off."

"No. You're not going to lie. We just won't tell him. There's a difference."

Harry whistled through his teeth. "Hermione Granger. You constantly surprise me. Have you got a plan?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I have. I'm going to ask Ron to dance, which should keep him occupied." A blush stole over her cheek as she spoke, "Your invisibility cloak is in my bag... I was thinking...."

"..that I could ask Ginny to dance under the cloak. Why didn't I think of that?" Harry finished. "It's perfect. Just one last time before we leave." He suddenly felt nervous. "Hermione, do you think she'll want to dance with me after yesterday?"

"Do you boys know nothing? Of course she'll dance with you. Her feelings haven't changed. Except that she's crosser than ever with Ron. You can ask her without using the Cloak, your Polyjuice Potion hasn't worn off at all. You do look funny! Go on.." urged Hermione. She rummaged into her bag and drew out the shimmering Cloak.

Harry took it from her, took a quick look around and then hurried back into the marquee. The dance had finished and Ginny was sitting with Lee and George at the side of the dance floor. OK. He had to get on with this. And he had to make sure that Lee didn't suspect that he was Harry. He tried very hard to look nonchalant and strolled over to the group.

"Hi George, Ginny...." he started.

"Cousin Barney!" exclaimed Ginny, "We were wondering where you had gone. Hope you're enjoying the party!" She winked at him.

"Yes, very much. I was wondering, Cousin Ginny, if you might dance with me?"

George looked up, concerned. Harry met his gaze and George gave him a curt nod as if to say "If you must....". For a moment Ginny stopped. She looked confused and unsure. He smiled at her encouragingly. "Just one dance." He added.

She took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes "Just one dance." She repeated.

Harry took her hand and led her towards the dance floor. Hermione and Ron were already dancing. Hermione had carefully steered Ron so that his back was towards them and she gave Harry a thumbs up behind his back. Harry smiled, turned to Ginny and said "Um, Ginny, would you dance with me outside in the orchard?"

"Wherever you choose, Harry"

They stole out of the back of the tent and under the trees. It was getting quite dark now and the fairy lanterns strung under the trees gave a soft glow. Harry looked around carefully and pulled his cloak out of his pocket. "I thought this would be a good precaution. What do you think?"

"Genius." whispered Ginny

"Hermione's idea, actually. She thought that you and I should take five minutes to talk about yesterday before we left, but this time without Ron knowing."

"Wise woman, Hermione."

Harry flung the Cloak out and it settled over the pair of them, covering them completely. He drew his wand out of his back pocket and murmured "Muffliato"

"May I have this dance, Gin?" Harry asked softly

Ginny couldn't speak. She looked like she might cry, but she nodded and wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him fiercely before they started to gently sway to the rhythm of the music coming from the marquee.

Harry sighed contentedly. He could really get used to this. Ginny looked up into Harry's face.

"You know, even though you don't look anything like Harry, I can still tell it's you. You still smell of Harry." she murmured. She leant in close and leant her head on his shoulder.

Harry felt his whole body relax. This was how he had meant to say goodbye. Not some frantic and then interrupted kiss, but taking his time, savouring the moment. He knew right now, under the cloak, that whatever happened, it was the thought of Ginny that would spur him on. There wouldn't be anyone else for him. No gorgeous Veela waiting to ensnare him on his travels. He chuckled softly at the thought, causing Ginny to lift her head again and look at him enquiringly.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the possibility that I might run off with some Veela in the next few months….Ow!" He felt a sharp jab in his stomach from Ginny's small but determined fist.

"And that's supposed to be funny?"

"No, I mean… I…" Harry fumbled for the right phrase, aware that whatever he said right now could have a pretty long lasting impact. "It's just that, there's no way I'm going off with any Veela and not just because I won't have the opportunity. Oh Gin, I know I'm in danger of really confusing things here.... you know why I had to break up with you and it's not because I stopped liking you. I wish so much that things could be different, but I WILL NOT put you in any more danger than you are already in. But Gin, why would I go off with a Veela when the most beautiful girl in the world lives right here and has shown me how she feels about me. No Veela will ever be able to compare to you." Harry came to a stop, surprised by his own speech. He looked down at Ginny, unsure of how she would react.

She looked stunned and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Harry, no one has ever said anything that lovely to me before." She paused. "Harry, I don't know what I was thinking yesterday, except that I know I was desperate for you to understand that my feelings about you are just the same as they were in June. I can't switch off my feelings just like that. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I think I wanted you to know that, just because the world thinks we're no longer together, that's not how I feel inside. And I'll be thinking of you and waiting for you everyday you're away."

Her voice broke at that point. She cupped his face in one small hand and stroked his scar gently with her fingers. "We'll never be able to be just us until he's gone for good."

Just for a moment, the weight of Harry's burden lifted. He felt as though he could soar high into the sky, without a broomstick. She understood. He should have known that she would. She was made of special stuff, his Ginny. He bent down and gently placed a kiss on her lips, which grew more passionate until Harry was oblivious to everything going on around them. Ginny was the only thing in his world.

Just then there was a silver flash of light. Harry jumped away from Ginny and the cloak slipped off them to the ground. Harry grabbed it in one hand and Ginny's hand in the other and began running back into the tent, pulling her behind him. It was a lynx patronus.

They stood together and heard the ominous truth that the Death Eaters were on their way and then the panic started. Guests started running and disapparating around them.

"Its time." Harry said, with a new level of determination in his voice. All around them, guests were disapparating or panicking. "Gin, I've got to go. I love you." He gave her a swift peck on the cheek, squeezed her hands and then turned to find Ron and Hermione. They were together on the dance floor looking frantically around for him.

"There you are, Barney, come on!" yelled Hermione and she reached out and grabbed his hand. She twisted and Harry felt the room spin and that familiar squeezing sensation. The last thing he saw at the Burrow was Ginny, clinging to him with one last piercing look.


End file.
